Flying Tigers
|catalogue number = VC3018 CC1013 CC7115 |rating = |running time = 94 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Flying Tigers is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989 and 11th October 1993. Description Cast * John Wayne as Capt. Jim Gordon * John Carroll as Woodrow "Woody" Jason * Anna Lee as Brooke Elliott * Paul Kelly as Hap Smith, Pilot * Gordon Jones as "Alabama" Smith * Mae Clarke as Verna Bales * Addison Richards as Col. R.T. Lindsay * Edmund MacDonald as "Blackie" Bales, Pilot * Bill Shirley as Dale * Tom Neal as Reardon, Pilot * Malcolm "Bud" McTaggart as McCurdy, Pilot * David Bruce as Lt. Barton, Pilot * Chester Gan as Mike, Mechanic * Jimmie Dodd as "Mac" McIntosh, Pilot (Credited as James Dodd) * Gregg Barton as "Tex" Norton, Pilot * Richard Loo as Dr. Tsing (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * A Republic Production logo (1948-1959) * Start of Flying Tigers (1942) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Flying Tigers (1942) * The End * A Republic Production logo (1947-1950) * Closing Credits Film Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Republic Production logo (1948-1959) * Start of Flying Tigers (1942) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Flying Tigers (1942) * The End * A Republic Production logo (1947-1950) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Republic Production logo (1948-1959) * Start of Flying Tigers (1942) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Flying Tigers (1942) * The End * A Republic Production logo (1947-1950) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Republic Production logo (1948-1959) * Start of Flying Tigers (1942) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Flying Tigers (1942) * The End * A Republic Production logo (1947-1950) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Flying-Tigers-John-Wayne-VHS-Tape-War-Movie-_57 (1).jpg Flying-Tigers-John-Wayne-VHS-Tape-War-Movie-_57.jpg Flying Tigers (UK VHS 1986) Spine.png|Spine Flying Tigers (UK VHS 1986).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Republic Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Cinema Club Category:1993 VHS Releases